This invention relates to power tools, and specifically to power tools having auxiliary handles, for example power drills having an auxiliary handle extending laterally therefrom.
It is an object of the invention to eliminate many separate tool-handling steps in fastening operations which previously required separate tools for drilling, and for securing the screw fastener in place or removing the burs from drilling, grinding operation. Other areas in which the present invention may be useful is in situations where the user is required to fasten articles with screws from a ladder, scaffold or the like where there is no convenient place to set down power tools such as drills, screwdrivers and the like. The present invention provides a combination tool which eliminates many of the handling steps previously required in such operations.
Heavy power drills or other power tools normally include pistol-shaped housings having a grip which is grasped by a user with one hand, and often an auxiliary handle grasped by the user's other hand, for two-handed operation so as to get better balance and control. Normally the auxiliary handle is secured to the housing, typically by screwing it into a threaded recess in the housing or by removably clamping to the drill housing, and functions strictly as an auxiliary handle, with no other function. Attaching or removing the auxiliary handle is not made simple.
In today's new age of compact light weight corded or cordless drills and impact drivers exceeding certain torque ratings, the auxiliary handles are used for safety reasons. UL standards now recommend these auxiliary handles as a mandatory requirement on tools exceeding certain torque value.
In view of the preceding, it would therefore be advantageous to develop a power tool combined with an auxiliary handle which is easy to install or remove, and which preferably provides additional functionality, instead of being just a handle.